The Haunted Mansion
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Slight AU. Wade Barrett get's roped into going to a supposedly "Haunted Mansion" where horrors and fears will soon come to light; can they survive or will this be the last time we hear of BNB, Sheamus, Randy, John and Antonio? Rated T. Slash with the side of horror.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I haven't written anything for a long time now and desperately need to catch up with my stories before I have to study way too much before I fall behind - again. So how better to do that then creating yet another story? _B__rilliant idea, Chainsaw, brilliant...Ugh..._But anyway, this idea was playing around in my head for a while after a friend challenged me to write a horror, or at least a bit spooky of a story with five WWE superstars. Me being me, I had to have Wade, if you've read my work before you'll know I have a huge crush on that man; moving on! _Don't like? Don't read..._**

**The Haunted Mansion...(It was the best I could think of!)**

**Chapters: 1/?**

**Pairings: Undecided. (Possibly) Sheamus/Wade with a dash of Antonio and Randy/John?**

**Warnings: Rated T. SLASH. Horror/Hurt/Comfort/Humor etc... **

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own anything or anyone; I only own the plot to this story. **

The rain was heavy with the sound of thunder roaring in the distance, the night's sky was only being illuminated by flashes of lightening, the moon was covered by darkening clouds filled with more rain droplets ready to be shed. A forest full of leaf-less trees were dancing as the wind crashed into them like the waves of the sea floating in the breeze. A small light flashed through the tress of the forest suddenly as five males walked into a clearing, a small torch resting in the older mans hands.

"See fellas? It's not far now!" Sheamus, also known in the WWE as the Celtic Warrior said as he turned the light towards his friends, staring at a tired looking Wade Barrett, un-nerved Antonio Cesero, cranky looking Randy Orton and a sighing John Cena. He smiled sheepishly; the rain battered against his coat, his jeans already soaked through and his shoes covered in a thick layer of mud. Wade was in a black leather jacket and dark grey jeans, Antonio wore more of suit-like style, Randy was cladded in a Viper shirt and jeans - his coat unzipped yet his hood was up as with everyone else's other than Cesero's, and John was in a white shirt and light blue jeans; all of their shoes like Sheamus' - unrecognisable.

"You said that two hours ago," Wade growled, rubbing a hand over his face as he tugged at his coat, tried and wet. Why he had agreed to come with Sheamus and the others to check out a "Haunted House," (all because Sheamus said it would be fun) he didn't know. He was pretty sure Randy was in the same mood, but of cause never showed any emotion other than anger. "Maybe we should head back to the hotel?" His green eyes pleaded, he wasn't afraid of the dark, and the thunder and lightening only un-nerved him a little, but something didn't seem right...And it wasn't just from the fact they were heading to a haunted house...

John nodded his head in agreement. "Wade's got a point, we're in the middle of nowhere, no food or water, and it's raining –"

"But fella!" Sheamus protested. "The house isn't far from here."

"We should humor the Irish man," Antonio suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "After all, we wouldn't want to have came all this way for nothing, would we?" He looked between Wade and John, both of who grumbled in response. "Perhaps a vote might please you more?"

Sheamus flicked the light between the group that he had nominated himself to lead. "I swear fella's; it's not far from here…"

Finally, Randy spoke up. "You know what, I don't care about a haunted house in the middle of a forest, I just want to have a roof over my head and go to sleep," he looked at his watch. "Its 10:15pm, I've got an interview in the morning and don't fancy walking all this way and then having to walking all the way back for nothing; so we're going to the house, vote or no vote, I'm going – so Sheamus hurry up and led the way…"

Antonio smirked as Randy stormed off a head; Sheamus rolled his eyes before following while using the light to keep track of a storming viper as the rain came down heavier. John looked back at Wade before giving an apologetic look, chasing after the other two who were only a few feet away.

"Come on, Barrett…" Antonio nudged his side. "I wouldn't want my rose to get lost in this place…" He walked off as Wade glared at him. Don't get him wrong, he liked Cesero, just not like Antonio liked him; countless of times turning down the other should have given him the hint by now. Shaking his head, Wade looked back at the line of trees they had just came from even though he couldn't see much because of the darkness of the night; why did he have such a bad feeling about this? He couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him...

_'Must be bleedin' losing it...' _Wade knew he was just tired, a whole day of rehabilitation for his shoulder took it out of him, having Sheamus pleading with him to tag along on a spooky horror trip in the middle of no where didn't help either...

_(A while later...)_

"So this is the house that's supposedly haunted?" John asked skeptically as he looked over an old, abandoned house -a mansion to be more precise- in the middle of the forest, not a soul, other than the five WWE superstars were in sight.

"Yep!" Sheamus looked proud that he had found such a place as he grinned happily, looking up at the mansion through the hood of his water-proof coat.

"And just where did you get the information that this was a haunted mansion?" Randy questioned as he looked at the elder man who shrugged, the house did look haunted…It was as though it was from the Victorian time, dark grey, paint-flaked and neglected, its windowpanes smeary with age and dirt, its brickwork crumbling away. Adorned as it was with all manner of gargoyles and carvings, these Gothic touches held a sinister threat of evildoing within. The path to the door was overgrown with bushes and brambles whose thorns reached out to capture the unwary, a Wall not far from the door. Yeah...Not creepy at all...

It did seem like a house of horrors.

"From this old bloke at a pub, I don't really remember the details other than where it was located…" Sheamus answered truthfully as he pulled out his phone to take a snap shout, only to frown once he realised there was no signal. "What the hell?"

Everyone turned to the Irish man and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" Wade and Antonio asked in sync.

"No signal…"

"Me neither," John replied.

"Nor me," came Antonio.

"…" Randy stayed quiet though they all knew his was the same.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, lads…" Wade rolled his eyes; he had left his phone in his hotel room thinking he would be back by now, but clearly not. "What did you expect, a good connection?"

"Well now that you put it like that…" Sheamus put his phone away as did the others with coughs and mumbles which came out as they did. "To the haunted mansion!" Sheamus laughed evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "This is gonna be fun!" The ginger male went towards the house, flash light leading the way.

"Great…" Wade ran a hand through his short-chopped brown hair. "The nutters leading the way into a haunted mansion…grand…"

"Aw, what's the matter, Wade?" Antonio placed his arm around Wade's shoulders. "Afraid of little ghost?"

"Please…" Wade scoffed, half temped to bite back but decided against it and simply shrugged the bald man off. "…Just afraid of the nutters I'm with…" He muttered as he moved forwards, following Sheamus into the place that had taken them almost three hours to get too; no one noticed the little boy standing in the window as he suddenly disappeared in the Haunted Mansion…

**d-_-b **

**Review Or Pm. This was given to me as a challenge for "Halloween," by a dear friend of mine, now I don't know much about Halloween because I've never actually celebrated it, however I like horror - so this should get a bit "spooky" as it goes on, just not too much - it is rated T. I have no idea for pairings, so if you've got a suggestion then please feel free to say; Wade, Sheamus, Randy, Antonio and John. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Cheers for the reviews/faves/followers! ;) **

**The Haunted Mansion…Chapter 2: What Goes Bump In The Night Should Stay Out Of Sight…**

**Chapters: 2/?**

**Pairings: Sheamus/Wade with a side of Antonio. Randy/John. **

**Warnings: Slash. Rated T. Horror/Hurt/Comfort/Humor...etc...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone; I only own the plot to this story...**

Upon entering the house, Wade noticed a few things as the light was flashed around via Sheamus' hand, illuminating only a little of what appeared to be an old, cob-webbed filled mansion. However, what really caught Wade's eyes was the fact that not far from the door, about 10 feet away, was a desk, a counter if you will, like one would find in a hotel or something. Not far behind the desk was two doors either side of it leading to the unknown, and by those doors were long stair cases which, through a closer inspection, had gates at the base of the staircase, and a cage around the banister of steps; someone obviously wanted to keep people out…Something was written above the gates but over time the words had faded away...

Outside the storm was raging on, more so than before and Wade was thankful to be inside for that, but he could barely hear his own thoughts as the rain hit what was left of the windows, and the cracks in the walls did nothing to keep the cold wind from swarming inside what he expected to have been a once beautiful place to live in, the detailed work was all covered in mold and nature from lack of being taken care of – branches from nearby trees had found their way inside through all the holes and had made itself comfortable breaking down the brickwork.

"Hate to state the obvious here, but this doesn't look like a haunted house…" John looked around the small group and watched as most nodded in agreement. "If anything it's more like a creepy looking old people's home…" The face of the WWE glanced around, flitching slightly as he saw what could only be described as a wheelchair pined on its side thanks to the branches coming from the outside. "Very creepy…I can see why people think it's haunted…"

"So you don't?" Randy looked at John, smirking as he heard the other scamper for an answer.

"Well I guess you never know…" John replied as he took out his phone and used its light as his own torch.

"Please Cena, there are no such things as ghost," Randy came back as he rolled his steel-blue eyes. "Someone just made them up to scare kids, and evidently you by the sounds of it."

"I'm not scared, Randy –"

"So the reason you jumped when we entered the house was just because the thunder, right?"

"Sarcasm will get you no where…"

"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple?" Antonio piped up as he walked passed them all towards the window near by. The curtains had all but rotted away; the holes and branches poking through did nothing for the already damaged fabric. Pulling back what remained of the little to nothing curtain, Cesaro's eyes widened...

Sheamus came to a stand still as he stood by the desk; scanning the light over it he noticed a control panel with levers and numbers next to them. The whole desk was riddled with papers; most of the ink of the pages had faded over time. The Irish man frowned, from the information he gathered from the old man this was just supposed to be a haunted house in the middle of a forest where no one goes, then why did the house look like a –

"Sheamus?" The ginger haired male turned and smiled as he saw Wade approaching him.

"Alright fella?" He asked as Wade peered over the desk, just like Sheamus had been doing moments earlier.

Wade nodded. "Yeah, a bit of a headache, cold and wet, but I'll live…" The former leader of Nexus spoke as he picked up a fold and opened it. "...I think John's right; this place defiantly isn't just a Haunted Mansion…"

Sheamus raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Oh yeah?"

Once again Wade nodded as he handed Sheamus the folder. "Look at these…" It was a pile of documents, not just any documents, but that of a patient's.

Sheamus quickly looked them over. "So this place could either be an old hospital –"

"Or an insane Asylum…" The documents were full of different dates and when the patient had electric shock therapy and such, stating that whoever the patient was, all that was on the paper that was a clue to a name was a number; 15, was clearly insane and had to be restrained several times during sessions.

As if on cue a loud clap of thunder came and a flash of lighting struck as Antonio turned towards the four men scattered across the room. Holding the curtain at bay, he spoke. "I don't think we'll be leaving tonight…"

"What?" They all asked in sync as they made their way over to the window, glancing outside, all of their eyes widened. As far as the light could reach, it was flooded. There was water dancing half way up most of the trees from the forest, the steps to the Haunted house was also cover by water, but thankfully none of it came above the third step.

"So we're stuck here until the rain dies down?" John asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Or at least until it dries…Which could be tomorrow morning or a week…" Antonio responded.

"Can't we just swim through it?" Randy growled out.

"If you want to swim through a bloody river while a storms still going on then be my guest, but I'm staying here where it's dry." Wade backed away from the window, trying to think of a plan of action to take. Slowly everyone followed suit, even Randy who took one last glance outside before moving with the group.

"Any ideas, oh wise one?" Antonio asked Sheamus with a smug look on his face.

"Hey!" Sheamus glared his blue eyes piercing Antonio's brown ones. "It's not my fault a storm flooded the area –"

"But it is your fault we're here," Randy piped up.

"Back off, Orton!" The Celtic Warrior turned his gaze to the Viper who immediately straightened.

"You want to start something?" He asked, shaking in anticipation of a fight.

"Calm down, Randy!" John said as he tried to be the voice of reason.

"Bring it on Irish-cream!" Antonio taunted.

"Why you –" Sheamus went to drive his fist straight into the former US champions face, only to be stopped as Wade grabbed his fist and stood in between them.

"Do you two really think this is the time?!" Wade growled, his green eyes venomous, so much so it even made Randy back off from the three. "Would you please stop acting like a pair of two year olds fighting over a cookie?!" Sheamus and Antonio looked at each other before stepping back, they might not be fighting over a cookie, but they were fighting over a rose…

John took a step forwards. "Now that we've settled that, I think it might be best to look around, find some blanket, water, food and dry clothes – who knows – maybe the water still works in this place…"

"Seems like a good enough idea…" Wade said as he eased up, still watching Sheamus and Antonio carefully.

"Same here," the others agreed.

"Perhaps we should split up?" Antonio raised an eyebrow. "It would be easier for us to search this place, a group finds a keys for those gates to the stairs and the other search this floor and downwards?"

John nodded. "Me and Randy will take this floor and lower levels, maybe there will be a generator or something, until then use your phones and the flash light." He gave a brief pause. "Wade, Sheamus and Antonio, you guys try and find a key for the upper levels; we'll meet back here in an hour, agreed?" John watched as everyone nodded. "…And if anything…I don't know…supernatural happens…Scream and I'm sure the other group will come running…Haha...haha…" John didn't seem to be joking as him and Randy walked away. Wade was quick to notice that the face of the company walked extremely close to the one known as the Viper.

"Let's get moving," Antonio moved towards the desk. "The sooner we find the keys, the sooner we get somewhere." Sheamus reluctantly followed, as did Wade who couldn't help but wonder if they were all secretly thinking of the same thing in the back of their minds; what if this place was truly haunted?

**Review Or PM. So the horrors should be starting in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed and sorry about all the mistakes. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I haven't been able to check over this chapter that much considering I've been running around like a headless chicken for the past couple of days, so as always - sorry about the mistakes. ^-^**

**The Haunted Mansion…Chapter 3: Restless Nights…And A… - A Possible Threesome?!**

**Chapters: 3/?**

**Pairings: Sheamus/Wade/Antonio...**

**Warnings: Rated T. Slash. Horror etc...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone; I only own the plot to this story.**

The keys were easier to find than Wade first thought they would be, simply placed in a draw under the desk, hidden by a piece of paper that had unreadable scribbles on it.

Opening the gate on the right side of the stairs had been must harder, the years of abandonment taking its tole with a thick layer of rust corroding the lock so must they practically had to yank it open even with the key. Some of the stairs looked as though they could break with the slightly bit of pressure place upon them, forcing the three WWE superstars to take it extremely slow as they ventured fourth.

At the top of the stairs, the right wall was riddled with doors, all with number on them and small peep holes, giving Wade the impression that he had been right with his assumption; this truly had been some sort of Asylum. There were about ten doors on either wall, all of which were locked, and the peep holes rusted over, some were covered by something thick and black, like hair but to strong and hard to pull off. At the far end of the hall was a large window with cracks running through it, yet it was the only thing that was fully intact, bricks were laying either side of it, and not far off to the left was another set of stairs.

With the storm continuing outside and the air stale and cold to the touch, Wade couldn't help but shiver, his wet clothes doing nothing to keep him warm. He couldn't help but feel a tad of envy as Sheamus and Antonio walked either side of him as though their wet clothes had no effect on them, it was either that or they were so stubborn with having to be paired together they didn't even notice the soaked through fabric on their skin. Wade knew it was probably the later of the two, no matter how much he tried to get those two to get along it seemed impossible…

Walking up the stairs, the house suddenly seemed to have changed from a prison like Asylum to a very detailed hotel. There were markings on the walls, carving and such, all neatly done on either side of the walls, there wasn't many rooms – around seven or eight that seemed plastered to the walls with name plates next to them; Dr. Robson. Nurse Reid. Dr Mc'Callen. All types of different names were by the doors.

"It seems that the doctors ended up staying in the same place as their patients, just on a different floor…" Sheamus said as they moved towards the first door, opening it was easy compared to the rest of the house; inside there was a large bed with a desk nearby, an old lamp shade with no bulb inside, the room was completely dark other than Sheamus' light and Cesaro's phone, plus the added effect of lighting occasionally illuminating the place.

"Something terrible must have happened…" Antonio responded, gaining the others attention straight away.

"What makes you say that?" Wade asked with a frown knitting its way onto his face as the former US champ shined his phone across the cold, dark, gloomy room that used to belong to a Dr M Blake.

"The sheets are still on the bed, there are pages scattered around the room, what doctor do you know of that would leave his belongs and pages like this?"

Sheamus and Wade stayed quiet; neither could deny that Antonio didn't have a point.

"Well, fella, with that – maybe there'll be some clothes here too?" Sheamus walked in as did Antonio and Wade, none of them noticing as the door began to slowly close behind them…

"I hope so," Wade mumbled as he walked over to what appeared to be a set of draws, crouching down with the light over head from Cesaro's phone, he went to check for some clothes, only to be interrupted by a loud bang as the door slammed shut, all three looked towards the door as they heard a locking sound, looking at one another they all rushed towards the door – but no matter what they did they couldn't open it.

"It won't open!" Sheamus growled out as he pulled on the handle.

"You are so clever, you know that?" Antonio snapped back as he tried himself before moving away, it was unless. "Someone else must be in the house…"

"…Or something else…" Wade said, his back towards the others as he looked at the window, a lightening bolt striking down as a face appear with in the glass – looking straight through the former bare knuckled fighter…

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you know how to work this thing?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched John exam some sort of generator which had been found in the basement of all places, however it was quite possibly the dryest part of the whole building.<p>

"Depends if there was water damage, some of these electrics are pretty old so they might not work..."

"Is it worth a try, John?" Randy asked with a stern voice.

"Considering it might give power to this place, I'd say it was..." As John spoke he looked at the generator as though it would just suddenly spring back to life.

Randy, however, not being the one with patience, pushed John out of the way and kicked the old, dusty thing; it took a moment or two before it finally fluttered back to life, giving a loud roar as the lights slowly turned back on one by one. "Huh, well that works too..." John chuckled as he stood up from his crouching position, only to sharply suck in a breath as he turned around and saw what was there -

"Wade?" John frowned in questioning, getting Randy's attention, the Viper turned around and frowned as well.

"...That's not Wade..." Randy sneered at the one they were looking at. Their head was tilted down, long, thick black hair covered her face from view, she was wearing a gown painted with red smears, wouldn't take a genius to figure out it was dried blood. Her legs were cut and bruised, some parts even showing bone and rotted flesh.

"Are you okay?" John asked, concern written on his face.

"Where's...my...son..." Came a low, croaked voice, it was weak and both Randy and John struggled to hear it. Suddenly the woman's head began to turn, her neck twisting in an impossible manner for any human being, her long hair twisting round to her back, a pale, skin torn face glanced back at the two WWE superstar's.

"Well that's not normal..." Randy spoke as he picked up the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a long, wooden stick.

"Agreed." John nodded as he nudged Randy to the side, hoping to simply rush pass whatever was in front of them as she slowly began to move forwards, cut arms stretched out as she coaked out words that no one could understand. "Maybe we should run?"

Randy took a moment before he replied. "Just once wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Nope."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>A loud scream echoed out, muffled by the layers of the mansion, Wade looked down at the floor as if he would be able to see what had happened, but obviously he couldn't, the sudden blindness from a light attached to the ceiling of the room didn't help things either as it flicked on, and even though it was a low bulb, it showed everything inside the room. Picture frames hanged off-centered from the walls. Sharp shadows roamed around the room from overturned furniture, the only thing that didn't seem to be knocked over was the bed, desk and a misplaced grand bookcase which stood the corner of the room, undisturbed for a long time.<p>

"There's no getting out of here," Antonio said simply. "Looks like we're stuck until Cena and Orton come up..."

"Didn't you hear that scream?!" Sheamus growled. "They could be dea - "

"Stupid Irish man," Cesaro rubbed a hand over his face. "That scream, from the pitch alone, would belong to a woman, if it was even human - we're in a house that's got floods surrounding it - it could be an animal or even the wind."

"You still don't know that it's not one of them fella, there's no telling what made that scream." Sheamus crossed his arm over his chest.

Antonio looked towards Wade, a shy smirk blooming across his face. "I've made many men scream before, and that didn't sound anything like a man..."

Sheamus scoffed. "From seeing you're face, I'm sure..."

Wade lifted his head up, seeing brown orbs and bright, ocean blue ones lingering on his skin, frowning, he turned around and walked towards the window, placing his hand gently onto the glass. _'I could have sworn I saw a face...' _He shook his head. _'Antonio's right, it could have been an animal or just the wind, but that doesn't explain why the door won't open...'__  
><em>

"What about the door, fella?"

"It's old, it's windy, you do the maths, tooth-paste." Antonio responded. "Plus Cena and Orton can handle themselves, they are not weak - in fact they have probably found a nice little room and are currently sleeping away the night."

As much as Wade hoped Cesaro was right, John did say they would meet back in one hour. They couldn't leave the room, not until John and Randy realised they were missing and came to look for them; yet Wade couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. He wasn't just tired, something really was -

"How about a threesome?"

Wade's eyes went wide as he heard Antonio's voice fill the room, he heard Sheamus choking on his own breath as he turned around and saw a deadly serious Cesaro looking straight back at him.

"W-what?!" Wade felt his checks begin to burn, a light pink colour forming across his face.

Raising an eyebrow, Antonio looked between the two men who he seemed to have confused. "Is that not how you suggest going to bed with two other people? To sleep?"

A huge sigh of relief washed over Wade as the flush of his cheeks died down. "Not in those words, no..." Wade had to admit that his stomach twisted once he realised just what Antonio ment...He seriously was tired, wet, cold and needing sleep desperately. Before Wade could say anymore, Sheamus spoke up.

"Tryin' tah give me a bloody heart attack, flippin' Swedish speaking-good-for-nothin - "

Sheamus cut himself off as he heard a coat land on the floor, both Antonio and him looked towards the sound and saw Wade undressing. His coat alredy gone along with his shirt, exposing a sun-kissed chest that was toned with a tight, tense muscle layer. Dark jeans soaked through were slowly, agonisingly slow, slipped down his waist and thighs until they too joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Sheamus was sure had Wade taken any slower to pull those kegs down he would have been doing a strip tease, to which the Irish man would definitely pay for more of.

Wade looked up at the others, face of innocence. "What?" He frowned while walking towards the bed. "I'm not sleeping with wet clothes on." Grabbing the covers, Wade dusted them off before sliding under, making sure he was covered before taking off his boxers and tossing them onto the pile; no dirt lingered on the pillow as he placed his head down once fully declothed.

Sheamus stared, possibly more than a friend should, but damn, there was a naked Bad News Barrett under those blankets, how could he not? Even in a situation like this, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder...

Or at least that was until he turned to look at Cesaro and gasped at the nude bald man who also pulled back the covers and crawled under. The Celtic Warrior had to admit, Cesaro wasn't that bad looking either, clearly not as good as Wade, but still not bad... And currently both were naked...together...in a bed...did he mention they were nude?

A moment, minutes passed as Sheamus watched the two of them, both of their eyes closed until finally Wade spoke.

"There's room for one more, Sheamus." Wade mumbled with a sigh as Sheamus, who took a mere second to think this over, tore off his clothes and jumped in on the other side of Wade.

"Typical Irish man, always wanting what he can't have..."

"Ark who's talking, baldy."

"Either you two bloody stop or I'm kicking you both out of this bed." Wade warned with what was suppose to sound like a growl but came out as more of a purr.

As if on que, a low rumber of thunder, strike of lightening and then the power gave out, leaving the room in complete darkness.

Wade felt arms grab him and pull him to and fro, he was on the urge of yelling until they finally settled with Wade on his side, Antonio behind him, his hot breath lingering against Wade's neck, and Sheamus resting his chin against the top of Wade's head as he heard the Irish mans heart beat fill the Brit's ears; at least he was warm now...

As time went on and the three fall to sleep in each others arms, they never heard nor saw the bookshelf open up, a small, echoing giggle coming from within...

**Review Or Pm. I so wanted to write a threesome between them! :3 But I decided to keep it rated T, though that rating might change soon. ;) Thank you all so much for the reviews/faves/followers. : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all so much for the Reviews and followers; it means a lot! :D This chapter isn't the best, but I'm ill and couldn't edit this as much as i wanted too, plus I couldn't help myself after getting a PM about turning this into a Mpreg. NOW this isn't going to actually be a Mpreg story, I know - it sucks - however I couldn't resist giving this that little bit of magic; "What if?" Enjoy...**

**The Haunted Mansion...Chapter 4: Nightmares Of Reality...**

**Chapter 4/? **

**Pairings: Sheamus/Wade/Antonio. **

**Warnings: Rated T. Slash. Horror/nightmare...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone; I only own the plot to this story. **

_Wade could feel the cold air brush against his skin, tickling the side of his face as it disturbed him from his slumber. Slowly, green eyes fluttered open only to squirm at the light shining down upon them; it took a few moments before they adjusted to the source of light hanging from the ceiling. Glancing around, Wade realised a few things, he wasn't in the bed he had slept in before, Sheamus and Antonio were gone, and he seemed to be in a white laddered cell of some sort - like the ones you would see in an Asylum. Everything seemed to be in black and white for some unknown reason, it was as though he was in the middle of a dream of some kind..._

_Panic began to set in as Wade tried to move his arms, only to find that pain was the only thing he received. Snapping up into a sitting position, wide eyes looked down, seeing a straight jacket covering his arms, tying them to his chest in the most painful way. Trying to move his arms was impossible as it only brought more pain - the blood surely no longer flowing as it should. The pain almost maddening. If this was a dream, then why on Earth did it hurt some much?_

_A scream of agony escaped Wade's mouth as he fall from the solitary bunk with rusted springs shooting out of it, yet no sound other than a muffled cry came out; he was gagged. Wade struggled and fought against the bounds but no matter what he did, he couldn't free himself from his confinement. He felt sick, weak and scared as he couldn't think straight thanks to the pain - it was then he finally realised his stomach area was swollen - like that of a Pregnant women's. Where was he and what the hell happened to him?_

_The sudden sound of a door opening made Wade look up, his green eyes meeting the familiar pair of ocean blue and dark brown, which were the only thing in colour within the entire room. 'Sheamus? Antonio!' Wade thought with relief, they would get him out of here...Wouldn't they? As they entered the room, the former bare knuckled fighter couldn't help but wonder why they were both in a Doctors uniform, and just why Antonio was holding a rather large needle filled with a strange looking liquid. _

_"Mmpetted!" Wade tried to make a plea for help, and at one moment as they began to approach him, he thought he would get it, but as Sheamus suddenly launched forwards and took hold of his already aching arms, pulling him onto his knees, their noses almost touching; it seemed they were not here to help him. It was the deep chuckle that came from Antonio that brought Wade from staring into those bright blue eyes, now darkened with an unknown emotion. _

_Wade watched in fear as Antonio squirted some of the liquid out of the needle to check if it worked before bringing it closer to the nape of Wade's neck, struggling was unless, Sheamus' grip was far too tight; he wasn't known for being an Irish brute for nothing. _

_"Do not worry, my love," the Swedish man spoke, stroking Wade's hair with one hand while the other placed the needle right onto his flesh. "Everything is going to be just fine..." As it sunk into his skin, Wade couldn't help but whimper as a dizzy spell seemed to have been cast over him, his vision going black as all he heard was Sheamus' and Antonio's voice telling him he would be okay, until finally - he went limp in their arms..._

_When Wade next opened his eyes, he was in a different room, this one appeared to be some sort of Infirmary with multiple bed beside the one he was on, all empty though. _

_Looking to the side, Wade saw his arms, cut and bruised, no longer in the straight jacket but his wrists were now tied to the bed by a thick, white rope, restraining him from moving. Glancing down, Wade saw his legs, stretched out as far as they could be without immense pain, his ankles, like his wrist, were bounded by the white rope; he was tied down and completely naked, his swollen stomach holding small black lines down it as though someone was about to cut him open. _

_Blinking for only a mere second, Wade gasped once he reopened his eyes and saw Sheamus and Antonio standing there, holding a knife and scissors..._

_ This time, Wade was thankful the gag was still across his mouth as he watched in horror as Sheamus brought the knife down to his stomach, blood going everywhere in the Infirmary - splattering across the white walls - now covered in a beautiful crimson red... _

_It wasn't long before Wade heard the sound of a baby crying, gurgling as cold, almost dead hands touched the new born._

_ Pale, emerald green eyes opened to see a small baby boy in the arms of Antonio, slowly the Brit made to move his hand towards the small baby in arms, only to realise he was still tied down by the rope; all Wade could do was watch as the smirking faces of the two men he had called friends and possibly even something more, took his baby away. Wade yelled, cried and pleaded as they left to let him hold the baby, but all that came were muffled noises. _

_'Why won't they let me see him?!' Wade thought in a panic. 'Just let me look, please?!' _

"Wade..."

_'Where are they taking him?!'_

"Wade!"

_'WHERE'S MY SON?!'_

"WADE?!"

The former leader of Nexus suddenly shot up in bed, eyes wide and hands gripping hold of his stomach. Straight away he felt the presence of the two men he had gone to bed with and looked at them, fear still running through his blood-shot orbs as smoothing words were whispered to him in another language by Antonio, and though Wade couldn't understand them, they settled him down as Sheamus gently ran a hand up and down his bare back in a comforting manner. Slowly regaining control over himself, Wade sighed in relief as he saw his stomach was very much still in tacked and had no cuts upon it, nor any on his arms and legs.

"Are you okay, fella?" Sheamus knew it was a stupid question, but it was one that was asked to whoever was still in distress.

Wade slowly nodded. "It felt so real..." He said in a quiet voice, unable to speak louder than a whisper.

"What felt so real?" Both Sheamus and Cesaro asked.

It took Wade longer than it should have to respond. "I had a nightmare...I was in a cell...I-I was pregnant...You two came in, you brought me to an infirmary...and cut me open and took away our baby..."

Cesaro was quick to note the "our," and he knew Wade had meant not just Sheamus, but him as well. "Night terrors usually do seem real, Wade," Antonio replied in a low tone as not to scare the other. "But know that we are here for you and would never hurt you..." _'Or if it was even possible...We would never hurt or take our child from you...' _

Sheamus and Antonio shared a look as Wade whimpered and snuggled into them both, how could a nightmare shake such a strong male that he almost broke down in tears? One thing was for sure, now they could agree on something as they pulled the covers back over Wade - maybe fighting for the rose wouldn't be needed - perhaps it could be shared and the beauty could fall upon them both? ...

Not long past before they all got up, unable to sleep any longer, only having about two hours max at best. Thankfully, the thunder and lightening had stopped, however it was still raining and extremely cold they all found as Sheamus grabbed them some clothes from a nearby chest/draws, all of the clothes were bigger than them - including Wade who wearing a baggy cotton jumper and black trousers, the others in similar stuff.

The flash light Sheamus had discarded after the proper lights came on was lying carelessly on the floor, to which the ginger haired man picked it up and shined it around the room, finally noticing what had changed.

"Errm, fellas?"

"What is it, Whip-cream?" Cesaro asked with a smirk.

Sheamus ignored the comment and carried on with what he had been about to say. "Was that bookshelf like that earlier?"

Wade looked up as he finished with his belt, tilting his head ever so slightly as he moved towards the bookshelf, gripping onto the edge of it, all three peered around it and waited as the flash light focused onto a bunch of stairs, heading up like a spiral in some sort of castle. How big was this mansion? Antonio went and checked the door, frowning when it was still tightly shut before turning towards the others.

"It seems the only way is to follow that staircase..." Upon all agreeing, they slowly moved forwards and up - not hearing the giggle that came from the corner within the room they had just been in...

_(Meanwhile...)_

"Do you think we lost it?" John asked in between pants.

"From the fact its not chasing us anymore I'd have to say yes...But that's just my guess." Randy replied. They had run from what they thought had been the basement, able to rush back into the main part where the floor had already began to get wet from the rain outside sweeping in through the holes and cracks in the windows and walls. Not seeing the others, they had climbed one of the cages over the stairs, crawling through a small hole at the top - hoping whatever that thing was couldn't climb.

John nodded, unable to speak as he caught his breath. Glancing around, he saw a bunch of doors, like cells, all covered in something thick and black, like hair but different. Shaking his head, he knew if he got out of this Sheamus would be on the receiving end of a punch to the jaw. Looking up, John saw something sticking to the side of the wall, he moved towards it before taking it off the wall; it seemed to be some sort of letter...

_To All Female Staff In The Female Ward; _

_We regret to in form you all of a patients death, due to this and the death of her four year old son, we, at the Asylum Mansion, will be closing - the directors considered this to be the right choice as we would not have been able to stay open from financial uncertainties as the Government no longer funds us. _

_With deepest regrets; Manager..._

"Huh...So this place was going under anyway...?" John lent back on his heel as he glanced at Randy, perhaps that woman was the one who died here?

"Come on," Randy's voice brought John from his thoughts as the Viper walked passed him. "Let's hope the others are up here so we can find away to get the hell away from this place..."

John took a moment before he followed; neither realising that Sheamus, Wade and Antonio were currently on the other side of the building...

**d-_-b**

**Review Or Pm. Once again thank you all for the reviews/faves/followers - they all mean a lot to me ;) Sorry about all the mistakes! I might not be updating as soon as I'd like with this because I'm not feeling very well at the minute, so that's just a heads up as to why I might not be updating as fast as the other chapters were. But as soon as I'm better I'll be back on this in no time. : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is a short chapter, but I couldn't write anymore; sorry :( It turns out I might have Arthritis in my right hand - which hurts really badly and is extremely swollen - but it runs through my family. I'm just full of problems at the minute X) Enjoy:**

**The Haunted Mansion...Chapter 5: Thriller…**

It seemed like the spiral staircase went on forever, or at least that was what Wade was thinking, perhaps it was because of the few and far conversations the three of them were sharing, most of which actually made him flush a bright red colour from Antonio talking about how cute he looked asleep – Sheamus didn't help as he agreed with some of the things the Swedish born Superstar was saying.

"Would you two stop!" Wade growled out, the only thing they had been talking about was how cute he had been – and the fact he had a nice arse as he walked up the staircase first, the flashlight now in his grasps. Whether they knew Wade could hear them or not, he didn't think it was the time nor the place – especially considering the Mansion was getting wetter and wetter – coursing the Brit to think about what would happen if the whole building began to flood.

Antonio laughed slightly. "Aw, not our fault you were whimpering like a puppy – too cute."

Wade shook his head, he couldn't tell whether he was angry at them, or angry at himself from the fact he was actually blushing that they thought he was cute. "Why are you two getting along so well anyway?" Wade sneered as he turned around, only to see brown and blue eyes shoot up to face him and not his arse. "A couple of hours ago you were at each other throat's!"

"We finally agreed on something, fella." Sheamus grinned.

"Like what?" Wade was more than confused, how could two people who were so use to hating each other could suddenly be…dare he say it…Friends?

"Oh…" They said in sync. "Nothing!"

Wade flashed the torch over towards Antonio's and Sheamus' faces suspiciously, frowning deeply as he saw what he could only describe as an _'I-am-innocent-until-proven-guilty-face.'_ "Am I somehow in a different universe?" He mumbled to himself as he moved on; trying not to think about the two other males digging their eyes into his body...Nor how he didn't seem to mind the attention from them...

Wade suddenly froze as he heard something in the distance, up the rest of the seemingly never-ending stairs, it sounded like...like a child was giggling? Wade couldn't tell whether his mind was playing tricks on him or whether he really did just see a flash of clothes, a bright blue glow around it...

However, Wade didn't get the chance to checking it out as he was suddenly knocked into and fell down on the stairs, but there was no pain. Wade blinked a few times as he stared at a dusty, stone step; the flashlight that had been in his hand now tumbled down the stairs - it's light flicking as it bounced down the steps until finally they could see it anymore.

Wade felt a pair of arms around him, two in fact, and as he slowly turned around, even though it was pitch black other than a couple of holes in the roof bringing in a glimpse of moonlight, he could see a pair of brown and blue eyes staring back at him, holding him tight and capturing his green orbs within theirs.

Wade felt hot, his checks burning at how close they seemed to be, Antonio's lips close to his, and Sheamus' arms holding his waist tightly; would it be wrong to kiss the Swedish born Superstar? Why was he so tempted to do so? Would it be wrong to kiss Sheamus, too?

Even if it was, they seemed to be moving closer to each other - so close they almost touched...

_"Hee-Hee..." _

It was from that sudden sound that all three WWE superstars snapped their heads up towards the top of the stairs, revealing a small, glowing boy standing upon the top step - a mad smile gracing his face and a pair of sharp, bloodied scissors resting in his hands...

**- Meanwhile -**

John didn't like this place. He didn't think anyone could, perhaps if it wasn't so...what it was - it wouldn't be so bad. He had been able to find multiple pieces of paper, being able to put the puzzle together slowly as they ventured further into the mansion. It appeared they weren't the first people to come here, most being victims of the Mansion, or at least that's what the notes scattered around some of the rooms above the floor where the cells were located - all of which were tightly closed - seemed to say; though there were no bodies or anything like that. Simply notes belonging to different people. It gave John the hope they had all survived and there was away from this flooded hell-hole where a crazy lady seemed to roam.

"So let me get this straight," Randy ran a hand over his head, slightly coiling back his neck like a snake would. "There's a woman, mental woman, looking for her son who may or may not be real, this is an Asylum which closed down because she got killed due to being pushed down the stairs by someone - her neck breaking - and so now she haunts the place looking for her son?"

"That's what the notes say..." John responded as he looked around, it was rather light in the part of the building they were in. The rain had stopped, the moon was out and shining through the windows and holes in the walls.

"And you actually believe this bull?" Randy looked skeptical as he spoke and John couldn't blame him - none of this seemed real...But unless they were both imaging things - there was a crazy woman roaming the Mansion looking for her son - and the others were none the wiser.

"Hey, I'm just summarising the notes we found, plus you saw what she did with her neck - " John shuddered as he spoke, remembering what happened only hours earlier.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Randy asked as he looked outside, seeing the place was still flooded around the building.

"Find Wade and the others, tell them and hope they have a plan - "

"Yeah," Randy rolled his eyes. "Swim."

John sighed. "I thought we went over this, Randy?"

"Hey, I can swim - " Randy pointed to his chest, never hearing the faint sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

John's eyes went wide as he started to back away from the Viper. "...Randy..."

"So I'm not staying in a haunted mansion - "

"Randy..."

"With some weird-ass-son-of-a-bitch haunting the place - "

"Randy."

"Going all broken neck crazy shi - "

"Randy!"

Finally the viper stopped talking and glared towards John. "What?!"

Slowly John gulped as he pointed behind Randy. "She's behind you..."

"...Oh you've got to be kidding me - " Randy cut himself off as he turned around and came face to face with the woman - or crazy-haunting-bitch that he now liked to call her - and looked back towards John quickly. "Name something after me." He finished as he turned his attention back to the woman. Within a flash, while giving some sort of war cry, he RKO'd the woman to ground.

"Randy!" John cried out as he grabbed his shirt, pulling him up and legging it towards a hole in the wall big enough for them to fit through. "You just went all Ghostbuster on her ass!"

Randy, still in shock that he didn't just fail epicly and land on his ass, nodded simply as they ran up a spiral staircase - heading into the unknown again with the woman laid out on the floor...so much for a ghost...

**d-_-b **

**Review Or Pm. Sorry about all the mistakes; I couldn't edit this as much as I would have liked due to certain reasons - cheers for the reviews! :3 Next chapter will be the last and should arrive on Halloween! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here it is, the final chapter! ;) Sorry about all the mistakes! :)**

**The Haunted Mansion…Chapter 6: Ghost Busters! **

Wade wasn't sure where he had got the strength, or even the courage for that matter, perhaps it was from being a former bare knuckled fighter, or maybe it was just from the fact that there was a small child looming over them with a bloody knife in his hands – he was somehow able to get up, rush passed said "boy" while holding onto Sheamus' and Antonio's hands as he dragged them up the stairs – knowing there was no other possibility of escape.

There was a dark shadow near a door, their eyes adjusted just enough for them to slip through it, stumbling into what could only be described as an attic.

They continued to run towards a small window located at the far end of the attic, hearing muffled footsteps and heavy breathing as they turned around once they reached the window; it had been a dead end – obviously. The window was small and wouldn't fit them if they had the maddest thought to jump and more than likely kill themselves from the height of the Mansion.

Breathing heavily, Wade looked between Sheamus and Antonio, who were currently in the same state as him – none of them could see what had been, for all they knew, chasing them, but there was a sound. It was loud, as though footsteps were gaining upon them.

"I think something comin', fella…" Sheamus stood in front of Wade, his shoulder gently brushing against the Brits. His blue eyes turning sharp as he looked over towards where the sound was coming from, which happened to be the opposite side that they had ran from.

"Me too…" Antonio spoke up quietly, doing the same as Sheamus, completely blocking Wade from any sort of danger that awaited them.

Wade gripped harder onto their hands, feeling them squeeze back, he couldn't help but let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips; who knew a haunted Mansion would bring him closer to the two people who he had once hated and wanted nothing to do with? Now he only wanted to make it out of here and try for those bloody kisses…

Suddenly, there was a light; it was small, as if it was from some sort of phone?

Wade blinked a couple of times before he watched two figures rush towards them before skidding to a halt. All of their breaths caught in their throats as they came face to face with a panting Randy Orton and John Cena, both of whom almost doubled over once they came to a stop.

It was silent for the most part, the only thing to be heard was heavy breathing as they blinked at each other.

"Randy?" Wade blinked, mouth opening and closing as the Viper looked up at him, hand on his knees as he breathed in and out.

"Cena?" Both Sheamus and Antonio frowned as they saw the face of the company holding onto his beloved cap, wiping the sweat from his head before replacing it on its rightful spot.

"We_…*pant*…._Mad _*pant*_ Woman _*pant*_ twisty neck _*pant*_ bad news!" John choked out as he looked at them.

"We had a little boy come and creep us the hell out…" Antonio responded, but before anyone could say anything else, they heard someone – or something…

_"Hey…."_

They all looked at each other, slowly Randy and John turned around before quickly snapping back to face Wade, Antonio and Sheamus.

Randy looked at Wade. "I think we have company…"

Wade, Antonio and Sheamus looked up and saw what had the chase them, and some sort of woman-like figure next to the small boy. Within a mere second, they approached...

There was nothing they could do…

No where to run…

"Wade, I just want you to know – I love ye, fella!" Sheamus blurted out as though it was some sort of cheesy romance novel with a happy ending.

Wade gulped; _Oh fuck it! _He thought quickly before wrapping his arms around Sheamus' neck, his lips pressing against the Celtic Warriors in a sloppy kiss. Pulling back, Wade turned to Antonio and did the same.

"I can't bloody choose between you two…" Wade mumbled softly as he hugged them both; if this was the end…getting killed by something he never really believed it…what a way to go? He might as well make the most of the time he had…He smiled softly as he closed his eyes for the final time as they hugged him back, muttering smoothing words to him in response.

Randy and John looked at each other after witnessing such a scene; they spread their arms open and hugged one another tightly as a loud, echoing laughter filled their ears.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

…

…

It seemed like everything went in slow motion as Wade opened his eyes, almost blinded by a sudden light as he was greeted with a bunch of cameras zooming in towards him, Sheamus and Antonio. Gently easing them from his grip, Wade nodded towards the many people filling out the attic floor; lights, cameras…and they had been the action.

"What's going on here?" Wade asked, watching as Randy and John pulled away from each other, giving their own confused looks as they heard clapping and whistles coming from the group of people who seemed to have suddenly appeared in the attic, and then, as if on cue, Vince walked out of the mass of people and looked at his superstars.

"Well done!" He cheered, grinning slightly. "Thanks to you all, our viewers now have a Halloween special to watch tonight." He seemed chuffed with himself, and it would be an understatement of the year to say Wade and the others did not look utterly appalled.

"This..." John gasped...

"Was..." Randy growled.

"A set up?!" Wade and Antonio yelled with a sneer as Sheamus tried to wrap his head around everything.

Vince gave a sheepish smile. "Don't take it as a set up, more as a treasured special edition for Halloween..."

_Set up_...They all thought.

"Did you know?" Wade turned to Sheamus who shook his head without hesitation.

"I would never have gotten you into this if I knew fella..." Sheamus looked straight into Wade's eyes, the Brit didn't know whether or not he was going soft the longer he spent with these two, but he believed him.

They all snapped their heads towards the woman and boy figures as they pulled off a mask, revealing Renee Young and Hornswoggle - both of whom were grinning devilishly.

Wade shook his head; it was all for the purpose of TV...

* * *

><p>It turned out the mansion was in some sort of ditch which was easy to fill up with water, very convincing for a flood, wouldn't you say? All over the wooded area near the house was rigged up with multiple cameras, all of which caught every second of them while outside, and inside, the Haunted Mansion. Even now, as the five of them sat within the safety of a WWE coach, watching through the windows as the crew dismantled the cameras, also hearing Renee giggle as she spoke about how cute they had all been together; they couldn't help but wonder certain things...<p>

"So..." Randy said as he turned towards Renee. "How the hell did you do all that twisty-weird-shit with your neck?" He raised an eyebrow as he saw her give him a confused look.

"What weird twist with my neck?" She looked utterly confused.

This time, John spoke up. "You know, in the basement?"

Renee shook her head. "No, I wasn't anywhere near the basement. Vince told me to wait in the Female ward for you guys..." She suddenly smiled and gave a laugh while shaking her head. "Nice try guys, but you'll have to do better than that to get to me." Renee gave a stern look before standing and leaving the coach, leaving Randy and John to look at each other...

* * *

><p>"That was very well played..." Wade admitted as he lent against Antonio's chest, his one arm caught within Sheamus'.<p>

Hornswoggle looked up and grinned. "Yeah, but you guys took the mick in coming to the attic, Vince almost wanted me to come and gettcha from the room! We thought you'd never figure out how to open that secret passage!" He smiled brightly, only to receive the tilt of Wade's head in response.

"But what about the face in the window?" Antonio asked, frowning deeply along with Sheamus.

"And that bloody giggling?" Wade pipped up again, lifting himself slightly from Antonio and Sheamus' grip.

Hornswoggle shrugged his shoulders, waving them off. "I didn't know we did a face thing? I certainly didn't giggle to get your attention..." He laughed, it was a simple response that he gave before he went back to talking with one of the backstage crew who had helped with the set up.

The three WWE superstars looked at each other as the coach began to come to life, the driver calling at them to put set-belts on, as they did, Wade couldn't help but look back at the house they had just been in, gripping tightly onto Sheamus' and Antonio's hands at what he saw standing in the window; there stood a tall black haired woman in a straight jacket and a tiny boy standing next to her, sinister smiles on their faces as the coach drove away from the Haunted Mansion...

**Review Or Pm. HAPPY HALLOWEEN...**


End file.
